What the mistletoe!
by selemi
Summary: A little Dramione Christmas one-shot. Merry/Happy Christmas!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This one is a Christmas present for my best friend. Happy Christmas! That's right, I said _happy_. _(Well I'm obviously American since I wouldn't make such a big deal if I wasn't.)_

* * *

  
The holidays was always something he enjoyed. His father would get the tree, and as a child he was told "I chose it especially for you!" by his father, which was followed by the rumpling of his hair. His mother would pull out the old traditional ornaments. They were ornaments passed down through generations. His favorite was the silver dragon his parents bought for his first Christmas. The star was also passed down. It was magicked so that it would only light on Christmas Eve through Christmas Day. His mother would make cookies starting on December first until Christmas Eve. His parents would go through a whole charade to get him to believe in Santa Claus. There'd be cookies and milk half eaten on Christmas Day and presents from Santa. His mother would decorate the house lavishly. But then things changed. His father joined the Dark Lord. Pureblood supremecy was what he ever talked about. His father and mother became Death Eaters and things were never again the same. No Christmas tree, no presents, no cookies, no Santa, no time for anything but the Dark Lord. That's when he adopted his infamous "mask". When he recieved his Hogwarts letter, things worsened. Rejected by Potter, outshined by Granger, associated with the Dark Arts, he couldn't be his own person. But Christmas was when he dropped the mask. He'd be his original cheerful self. This Christmas, his parents were "going away for vacation". They were obviously doing something for _him. _For the first time, he would be spending Christmas alone, at hogwarts, for all to see him: without his mask.

The holidays was always something she despised. Her parents would go overboard with parties and finding the perfect presents for their many 'friends'. "Can you go get this? Clean the living room!" Her parents would say giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before they went to do some last minute shopping. The house would be decorated lavishly, presents piled underneath the tree. Her parents had long since told her there was no Santa. Christmas day would be filled with more parties and they wouldn't get to open the tempting presents until a good two days after Christmas. Then they'd strip the house of any Christmas decorations and pack them away in the box. Not to be opened 'till the next year when they could go through the tiring cycle all over again. When she recieved her Hogwarts letter things grew better so fast, she couldn't contain her happiness. Best friends with Harry and Ron, number one in her class, the marvel of magic, she could fully express herself and finally fit in. This Christmas, Ron's parents were going to Romania as well as he and Harry, she politely declined the offer to go, and wrote a letter to her parents saying that as much as she would love to come to their annual Christmas bash that she couldn't make it because she would be spending the holidays at school because of too much work. For the first time, she would be spending Christmas alone.

"Bye Hermione," Harry and Ron said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Bye Harry, Bye Ron," she said giving them a warm hug.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione said gently laughing. "I just can't imagine spending Christmas without snow."  
"Good old Hermione," Harry said laughing. "Happy Christmas!"  
"Happy Christmas!" Ron said giving her a small package.  
"Oh thank you, Ron," Hermione said hugging him again. "Happy Christmas."  
"We better go, Ron, or the train will leave with out us," Harry said cheerfully.  
"Bye, guys."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

She looked after them enviously as they exited the Great Hall. The Weasleys always had fun in a non-rushing way. She really wanted to go, but she felt like she was intruding.

He stared at them enviously and longingly. They always seemed to have so much fun. He heard they were going to Romania. Odd, it seemed Granger wasn't going.

The Professors shoed everyone out of the Great Hall.

"Any 7th years?" Professor McGonagal called out to the small mass of students. Most had left for the holidays. "Please step forward." They did. "We'd like you to come help in the Great Hall."

So that's what they did. Hermione helped Professor Flitwick create never-pop bubbles to hang on the majestic tree in the center of the Great Hall. Neville and Blaise helped Hagrid catch fairies from the Forbidden Forest. Parvarti, Padma, Milicent, and Pansy helped place the ornaments. Draco assisted Professor Snape while they brewed some Christmas drinks like egg nog and punch. Blaise and Dean were to set up the refreshments table. The younger students stood outside the closed doors, wondering what the other students could possibly be doing.

"I'll bet they're all going to learn dangerous spells to fight the death eaters!" A second year said excitedly.  
"If its dangerous spells we can surely handle them as well," A sixth year boy said with dignity.  
"Don't be stupid, they're obviously going to talk about NEWTs," A fifth year girl piped in. "Speaking out which. We need to be studying for OWLs."  
Slowly the students dispersed, each with their own fantasy of what was going on behind the closed doors.

"So what is this all for? More specifically why?" Padma asked Pavarti, careful to avoid the death glares of Milicent and Pansy.  
"You don't know?" Milicent asked haughtily.  
"Nor particularly..." Pavarti said carefully. "Do you?" Pansy glared at the Gryfindor and Ravenclaw sisters as well, but secretly, she didn't know what was going on either.  
"Of course I do," Milicent said, sticking her nose arragantly in the air. "I choose not to indulge it to riff-raff like you." Apparently, Milicent didn't know either.  
"I think its a ball," Padma said dreamily. "A beautiful Christmas ball."  
"Why?" Pansy asked shrewedly.  
"Because," Padma, smirking, all her Ravenclaw intellect bursting out, "The boys just put up a banner that says 'A Beautiful Christmas Ball'"  
"Oh." Pansy said quietly and then gushed out. "This is such a short notice. It takes a while to get ready for a ball."  
"I know what you mean," Pavarti said excited, "I found some tips on..."

"Now I don't want any trouble, you here?" Hagrid said frazzled. "No shinanigans, understood?"  
The two boys nodded.  
"Now I have set the bait, you just have to go check on them. Send red sparks if there's any trouble," He said leaving them alone.

"Longbottom."  
"Zabini."  
"No shinanigans now, you here?" Zabini said in a perfect imitation of Hagrid.  
"Don't," Longbottom said trying to hide the laughter that tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
"Then why are you laughing?" Zabini said triumphantly.  
"I"m not," Longbottom replied, forcing himself to keep a straight face.  
"Sure, sure. Let's just get those fairies and get out of this blasted forest," Zabini said smoothly.

"Just let that brew, ," Professor Snape said in the prison warder drone of his.  
"Yes sir," Malfoy said dutifuly. "Professor?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes, ?" He asked irratated.  
"Do lighten up, Professor, if you don't mind me saying. It is the holidays," Malfoy replied, sure that he would recieve punishment for his cheek, but he couldn't resist.  
"Why," he began angrily and then said calmly, "I'll try."  
Malfoy beamed.  
"I think we're done here, ," Professor Snape said smiling. "You may go see if Professor Flitwick needs any assistance."

"Oh ," Professor Flitwick chided, "I know creating bubbles isn't very fun but you make it out to be quite morbid."  
"Sorry, Professor," Granger said stiffly. "Its just. I rather dislike this particular holiday."  
"Dislike Christmas?" Professor Flitwick squeaked as though it was the most heinous of heinous crimes.  
"I don't think creating bubbles to float around the Great Hall requires my enjoyment of this holiday," Hermione said emotionlessly. Honestly, Christmas brought her bad memories.  
"Professor?" Malfoy asked, strolling over. "Professor Snape said I should asked you if you needed any assistance."  
"Hmm?" Professor Flitwick asked dazed. "Of course, just create more baubles for the girls to hang on the Christmas tree."  
"Of course Professor," Malfoy replied, flashing a dazzling smile.  
"Granger." He said politely.  
"Malfoy." She replied curtly.  
Malfoy flicked his wand and created some ornaments of bright colors. With a simple levatation spell, he flung them at the girls. The baubles hit them gently on the back of their heads. A chorus of "Hey!" followed. He laughed and called out, "Sorry! Lost control!" The girls swooned when they saw who it was.  
"Hmph," Hermione said rolling her eyes at the display.  
"What's the matter with you, Granger?" He asked playfully. Christmas was his favorite time of year. A certain muggle-born wasn't going to spoil it for him.  
"Its this whole stupid holiday," she said angrily.  
"And what's so stupid about it?" He asked with malice. Insulting Christmas wasn't something he took lightly.  
Hermione was surprised with his sudden change of voice but unnerved she spoke to make her point. "People rush to buy gifts the whole time and save money while spouting rubbish about good cheer. Its so hypocritical!"  
Malfoy pondered this and said, "Well, that's _one_ way to look at this."  
"How do you look at it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"A time my parents set aside their differences and stop the fighting. A time when they'd act happy for my sake. A time when I could almost feel normal," he said with out thinking.  
"So why aren't you with them now?" Hermione asked softly.  
"I think you know."  
"_Him._" She said, more to herself than Malfoy.  
He nodded and said, "But that's now what I want to think about now."  
" , ," Professor Flitwick squeaked while walking towards them. "I think that's enough. You two may enjoy the rest of the day."  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said politely before gracefully leaving the Great Hall. Malfoy ran after her.

"Granger!" He called after her. She was walking quite fast down the corridor.  
"What?" She asked irritated. She didn't look back or stop.  
Malfoy grabbed her arm and said, "Wait. Tell me why you hate Christmas so much."  
"Why?" She asked, truly curious.  
"I told you why I love Christmas," he said smirking, "So I'd say you _owe _it to me, to tell me why Christmas peeves you so much."  
"I don't _owe _you anything!" She screeched in reply and jerked away from his grip.  
"_Hermione_!" He called, again following after her.  
"Now what?" She asked angrily.  
Malfoy looked up and said, "I..er..I think you should look up."

Of course, he hadn't meant for this to happen. He was just curious why someone could hate something as great as Christmas. Curiousity killed the cat, he supposed.

Hermione looked up. Her mouth opened into a perfected 'O' of surprise. "What the...mistletoe!"

"DRACO!" She yelled angrily. She jabbed a finger at him. "YOU planned this, didn't you? You idiot!"  
"Hey, hey, Scrooge," he said equally angry. "This isn't _my_ fault. If _you _just told me why you hated Christmas we wouldn't be in this mess!"

In the Wizard World, you really did get bad luck if you didn't please the mistletoe with a kiss.

"So its _my_ fault we're in this mess?!" She asked shrewedly.  
"Facts would point to it," Draco mumbled.  
"I am not kissing you." Hermione stated defiantly.  
"Fine," Draco said, sick of Hermione's anti-Christmas attitude.  
"You wouldn't dare," Hermione warned, noticing the mischief in his eyes.

But he did.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
